Fun Behind Closed Doors
by lilcorman119
Summary: This is only part one of the beginning. I cant post more than 4 people so I'm going post the characters here. The characters are: Zeiss, Jaffar, Wolt, Boyd, Lance, Geoffrey, Ike, Matthis, Eliwood, Alen, Gatrie, Raven, Largo, Vyland, Abel, Hector, Gordin, Canas, Kent, Garret, Matthew, Jake, Rath, Oscar, Klein, Cain, Noah, Sain, Dieck, Harken, Bath, Kieran, Dart, Ogier, Guy, and Shin
1. Chapter 1

"Kent, Kent! We both got a letter! It says that we have been selected to take part in an experience we will never forget."

Kent had just finished eating when he looked over to see his comrade Sain running at him telling him something he thought was too god to be true.

Sain finally reached the front gate where Kent was waiting for him. "By reading you face Kent it appears that you don't believe me" Sain said breathlessly. Kent smirked and took the letter from him and read it over himself. Kent looked up from the letter and Sain looked up at him eagerly.

"Well, what do you think Kent?" Sain asked him.

Kent folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. He looked at Sain and said, "I think we should probably pack our bags and get ready. The letter says a vehicle will be here to pick us up at 4 and it's 3 now. You go ahead and start packing. I'll tell Lady Lyndis to tell her Grandfather about our absence."

Sain went and started packing as Kent told Lyn about the letter. Soon after he told Lyn, Kent went to his room and starting packing his stuff. He leaned up against his door and sighed. Then he said to himself, "Just gotta keep telling myself I need this. It's not like me to abandon my duty and go and have fun, but everyone wouldn't want me to pass up an opportunity for me to go and relax for a little while." Just as Kent was packing up the rest of his clothes a car horn blared.

"There's our ride Kent! Hurry up!" Sain yelled as he ran past his room carrying his bag. Kent closed his bag, walked towards the door, and turned to look back into his room. The car horn blared again, so he closed his door and headed out.

The car ride was long and both he and Sain managed to fall asleep. When they had awoken, they were in a totally different area. No longer did they see castles and villages. The images they were so fond of had been replaced by tall buildings and soon merged into lush forests. The car turned onto an old dirt road and headed down what they soon found out was the drive. They were approaching a gate that stood taller than any gate they had ever seen. As soon as the gate opened, the car moved again and what they say amazed them.

They saw stables where there were horses, gardens full of colorful flowers as well as a vegetable garden, a pool that was big enough to fit in the throne room of Caelin Castle, there was a lounge area outside. They basically assumed everything they ever wanted was here. They pulled into a circular drive and the car stopped in front of a huge mansion. They got out of the car and grabbed their bags.

"Kent this place already feels amazing," Sain started while looking around, "I can't believe we get to stay here for a while."

Kent looked around in disbelief. He was so busy looking around that he hadn't noticed that the front door was open and his name was being called.

"Kent? Oh Kent? Kent will you just look at me already!"

The voice sounded oddly familiar but it still made him jump. He look around and eventually made eye contact with a pink haired woman dressed in very nice clothes.

"Serra? What are you doing here?" Sain asked before Kent could react.

Serra giggled and said, "I didn't expect you guys to be the last ones but that's okay. Just hurry up, everyone is waiting on you."

Kent and Sain looked at each other as the both said, "Everyone?"

"It'll be easier to explain when you get in here" Serra said as she opened up the door wider.

Kent and Sain picked their bags back up and walked inside. There were so many other guys there. Some they knew and others they didn't. They put their bags in a pile that was to the left of the door assuming that was where they were putting them for now. Then they walked into the huge living room and sat down next to two familiar faces.

It was Eliwood and Hector. They were about to ask what was going on when Serra cleared her throat and demanded everyone's attention.

"You all are probably wondering what you all are doing here. Well I was told but different nations to send letters to those who truly deserved some time away from everything. You all were chosen by not only me, but also by your countrymen. I will be leaving here shortly, but I was told to leave you with these final words. Enjoy yourselves for a change and let all the worry dissolve away."

Everyone just sort of looked at each other awkwardly. Kent noticed that people were huddled up in groups. He thought it must be because they were from the same region just simply knew each other somehow. Kent was about to say something to Sain when Serra cleared her throat again.

"Oh and I almost forgot, I was in charge of placing you in rooms with your new roommates. When I call your name please come up and get your separate keys, and before anyone asks we have separate keys for each roommate in case someone locks there key in there room. Each floor besides for the main floor which is the floor we are on now, has 6 rooms. Now without further ado I will begin. On the first floor in room 1 we have Zeiss and Jaffar, in room 2 we have Wolt and Boyd, in room 3 we have Lance and Geoffrey, in room 4 we have Ike and Matthis, in room 5 we have Eliwood and Alen, and in the room 6, the last room on floor 1, we have Gatrie and Raven. On the second floor in room 7 we have Largo and Vyland, in room 8 we have Abel and Hector, in room 9 we have Gordin and Canas, in room 10 we have Kent and Garret, in room 11 we have Matthew and Jake, and in room 12, the last room on floor 2, we have Rath and Oscar. On the third floor in room number 13 we have Klein and Cain, in room number 14 we have Noah and Sain, in room number 15 we have Dieck and Harken, in room number 16 we have Bath and Kieran, in room 17 we have Dart and Ogier, and in room 18, the last room on the third floor, we have Guy and Sin."

Kent watched everyone as they went up to get their keys. When his named was called, he went up and got a glimpse of his roommate. He looked rugged and a bit scary, but he didn't want to just assume anything until he officially met the guy. Kent also quickly realized that it was only guys here and Serra was the only girl but was leaving in a few minutes. He was trying to think when he was interrupted by Hector.

"I can't believe they put us all in different rooms with people we don't even know. Kent if I were you I would be careful. Your roommate seems dangerous."

Kent looked at him and frowned a little bit. Then he softly said, "you noticed too?" Hector just shook his head and look back as everyone drifted back to their own little groups. Kent stood up, drawing the attention of almost every guy there. He blushed a little not use to all the attention and quickly headed to the kitchen. When he walked in he saw a few guys already in there. One was the guy Serra said was Matthis, and another one was Zeiss. He also saw his roommate and the person who was roommates with Sain.

He quickly joined there little group around the island where they were huddled. He walked up and was about to say something when he froze up. He didn't know what came over him, he just couldn't find the urge to say something. Eventually Garret, his roommate, looked at him and said, "Can we help you?"

"M..M…M….My name is um Kent" he nervously said. Garret laughed and looked him over thoroughly.

"I'm Garret" he said and he extended out his hand. "I don't know if you remember anyone else because that dimwitted pink haired brat went over all of our names so quickly. The shy one with the pinkish red hair Matthis, the young one with red hair is Zeiss, and that one with the purplish short hair is Noah.

Kent shook his hand and looked at each person as he introduced them to Kent. Kent was about to pull his hand away when he felt Garret's thumb gently stroke the back of his hand. Kent looked up and as soon as he made eye contact, Garret let go of his hand.

Kent shuffled a little uneasily asked what they were doing out here. Garret told him they were talking about what they were categorized during each of their wars. Apparently Matthis and Noah were both cavaliers just like Kent. Zeiss was a wyvern rider and told Kent if he wanted he could take him for a ride on his wyvern. Garret puffed out his chest as he said, "Well I am categorized as a bandit." Kent gulped and bit one of his nails.

"I was fighting for the wrong cause at first though. Someone had talked me into switching sides and I was happy I did" Garret said as he turned around and grabbed a cup. He poured out some water and handed the cup to Kent. "You like a little thirsty and tense" Garret said as he poured everyone else a drink as well.

"So did you guys come in here for any other reason?" Kent asked as he sipped his water.

"Too many people in one room, especially big muscular men" Matthis said in his meek voice.

"I was thirsty then got talking to Garret" said Zeiss.

"As did I" Noah said shortly after.

"I figured I would go to a different room because as you can see no one is going to budge from there little groups until they have to" Garret said while looking straight at Kent.

Kent felt uneasy again and figured he needed some fresh air. He walked out into a different room and found a stairwell. He started ascending there stairs until he got to the second floor. He went to his room and unlock the door. He opened it and was shocked at how big the rooms were. He quickly noticed a sliding glass door that led out to a balcony and walked over to it. He slid the door open and stepped out onto the balcony. He was in complete awe as we stood there and watched the sun set.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a familiar voice. Even though it was familiar Kent still jumped nearly throwing his glass. He turned to see Garret standing in the room in front of the sliding glass door.

"Yes it is. I haven't seen a sunset in so long. I've been so busy with all of my duties and everything." Kent said looking back at the setting sun.

Garret walked up behind him and just stood there. He sighed and said, "I figured you were like that. The way you shook my hand sort of helped me guess that. People don't realize you can tell so much about a person by the way they act and by the way they shake hands." Kent stood there and listened to him. He kept looking forward and looked down.

"What else could you tell about me from the way I shook your hand?"

"Nothing aside from what I already said. One thing I did notice was how quickly you pulled away from me though."

"Well handshakes don't normally last that long."

"But just within the jester I made, it showed me there is someone else out there that you have on your mind."

As Garret spoke, Kent looked away off into the horizon. Garret kept looking at him as he waited for Kent reply. Kent then sighed and looked at Garret and said, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can. Go ahead and tell me Kent."

"Everyone has always thought that I had a crush on the marquises granddaughter. I had some feelings for her, but the one who I truly have a crush on is my friend downstairs."

"Well then lets go down and get him so you can tell him."

"It's no use Garret, he's straight. He always brags to me about all the girls he fucks. He doesn't how much it hurts me."

As Kent finished he started to break down and cry. Garret didn't know what to do, so he just grabbed Kent's arm and pulled him into a hug. He started rubbing his back to comfort him. Never in a million years did Garret expect his first night to start out like this. When Kent started to calm down he tried to push away from Garret. Instead Garret caressed his face and pulled Kent's face up to his.

Kent was going to say something when he felt soft lips against his. He didn't know what to do at first, but soon decided to kiss Garret back. After a few minutes of kissing Kent's hands were roaming all over his body as Garret's hands did the same to him.

Matthis broke away from the small group he was a part of and went another room. It appeared to be a library. Matthis was happy. He thought now he had finally found a room away from everybody. He sat down in one of the chairs and look out of a nearby window.

"Why did I let Lena talk me into doing this?" Matthis said to himself, "I love my sister but she knows that I am not good with big groups of people. Especially people I don't know."

"What seems to be the problem?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Matthis screamed and jumped into the air and out of the chair he was in.

"Who said that?"

"I did" said a medium sized guy with purple hair. Matthis looked at him and sat back down.

"Is someone else in here Canas?" asked another unfamiliar voice.

"Yes Oscar, a young man with pinkish red hair" Canas said. Just as he finished a figure appeared from the left corner of the room. This guy was taller than Canas and had green hair. When Oscar approached Matthis, Matthis saw that Oscar looked as if he was squinting at him.

"Who are you if you don't mind me asking?" Oscar said.

"My name is Matthis. I came in here to get away from everybody. I don't do good with new people or large crowds."

Oscar and Canas both chuckled and look at each other.

"Well if you want you can stay in here with us. We enjoy reading more than talking. That's the whole reason I ended up in this room" said a smiling Canas.

"Yeah, and trust me you weren't the only one startled by Canas. I came across this room and was busy looking at the books when he came up behind me" said Oscar.

Matthis looked at the floor and thanked them for allowing him to stay. He wasn't really going to talk anyways. He was just going to thinking quietly. He looked back out the window as Canas and Oscar went back to searching for a book to read. The sun was setting which meant it was getting closer to turning in.

Matthis was yet again filled with fear as he realized that pretty soon he will have to face his roommate.

Jake looked around and didn't see anything he liked in the living room, so he moved on into the kitchen. Zeiss and Noah looked over and the newest guy to enter into the kitchen. "Hi there stranger" Zeiss said to Jake.

"Hello," Jake said as he turned to Noah, "Do you know if there is anything in here to drink?"

"Yeah, I got a bottle right here" said someone.

"Who's that?" asked Jake. Raven popped out from behind the island Zeiss and Noah were still standing around.

"The name's Raven" Raven said as he pulled the top off of the bottle. He took a sip and grimaced. "It's just root beer. Why couldn't they have at least put some alcohol in this place. I mean it seems that whoever owns this mansion should have enough money to provide us with alcohol."

"He or she probably didn't because not all of us are of age to drink" said Zeiss who slowly moved his head down to look at the floor.

Jake shook his head and laughed to himself. He looked at Raven and said, "Well I don't mind. A drink is a drink. Do you mind passing me one." Raven tossed him a bottle and Jake quickly opened it and downed about half of it. He immediately regretted it as he felt his chest start to bulge out a little, and then without warning he let out the loudest burp he has ever done.

Zeiss and Noah both started laughing. Raven chuckled but not as much or as loud as Noah and Zeiss. He didn't want to act childish in front of someone who was obviously around his age. Jake walked over to the island and set his drink down and excused himself. Zeiss and Noah had just about stopped laughing, except for a few giggles here and there. Jake looked at Raven who was now walking over to the sink.

"Well I know none of us know each other, but I'm happy I got to meet you" Jake started as he rubbed his fingers through his blue hair, "I wasn't expecting there to be all of these guys here. I mean we have our friends from our own regions but getting to know everyone is probably going to be really difficult."

Raven just sort scoffed and left the kitchen. He didn't want to talk about getting to know everybody because nobody was going to get to know him. He didn't like anybody there, especially Hector. He don't know why he let Lucius talk him into going. As he walked over and grabbed his bag, it dawned on him that Lucius never received an invitation to come out to this house. He picked up his bag and headed up to the next floor.

Jake watched as he left and looked at Noah and Zeiss. "What the hell is his problem?" asked Jake in a very bitter tone.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem much like a people person. Zeiss said Hi to him when he walked in and he just grumbled something under his breath and told Zeiss to piss off" Noah said as he looked between Zeiss and Jake.

"I don't know who he thinks he is, but eventually he will realize that none of us are going anywhere. Not because we don't want to, but because we have no way of leaving. All the cars left with Serra" said Zeiss as he pulled out a root beer for Noah and himself.

They all talked about where they were from and their families, but after a while they started running out of things to talk about. Jake suggested they go and get their stuff to their rooms. Noah and Zeiss both agreed and headed out with Jake to go and get their luggage.

Sain stayed in the living room with Hector, Eliwood, and Harken. They talked amongst themselves about how they were upset that none of them ended up in rooms together. Hector noted that at least Sain had Harken on his floor. Eliwood didn't have anyone on his floor and Hector only had Kent and Matthew on his floor. Sain looked over and saw a red headed guy standing all by himself. He didn't know who it was but he felt the urge to call out and ask him if he wanted to come over.

Sain bit his lip and then looked at Eliwood. "Hey Eliwood, do you think we should invite that guy over here? He looks like he is all alone" Sain nervously looked away as he finished.

"I don't see why not. We could also invite that blue haired gentleman and those two mercenaries over here as well" said Eliwood as he scanned the entire room.

"Hey would you guys like to come over and talk?" Sain asked as he saw all of them look at him. Cain, Ike, Dieck, and Oglier all looked at each other from different corners of the room, shrugged their shoulders, and walked over to where Sain, Eliwood, Hector, and Harken were. They all introduced themselves and were soon engaged in talking about the wars that they had each been in. They were all fascinated by each and every story. They heard everything between fighting in a desert, to killing dragons, to fighting alongside dragons and other animals, to wielding amazing legendary weapons.

Eliwood then yawned and looked at the clock. It was nearly seven which meant dinner time was coming up. He suggested they all go and get their bags and head to their rooms and meet back down in the living room before dinner. Everyone agreed and went to go and get their bags. Sain grabbed his and saw Kent's bag there as well. 'Odd' he thought to himself, 'it's not like Kent to leave his bag.' Cain shook his shoulder to get his attention.

"Do you want to head up together? We are on the same floor and in adjacent rooms. Harken is next to us as well but he already headed up" Cain said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Sure," Sain said and followed him up the stairs. They started climbing to the first floor and looked around. The stairs to the second floor were all the way to the left of them. They started walking and thought it was odd.

"You would think a place this big would have stairs on both ends of the hall" Cain huffed out. He was carrying a really big bag. Sain through his evenly sized bag over his other shoulder and agreed with Cain. They soon reached the stairs and climbed up them. Only to see that the stairs to the third floor were all the way to the right end of the hall on this floor. Cain mumbled something Sain couldn't understand as they headed toward the other stairs. As the pasted one of the rooms they heard strange noises. Sain stopped and put his bag down.

"What are you doing?" asked Cain as he set his bag down as well.

"I heard something coming from this room" Sain said as he leaned up against the door and listened. What he heard both disgusted him and intrigued him. He heard moans that sounded like there was a bitch in heat. He also heard loud manly grunts that made him jump away from the door.

"What is it?" asked Cain swinging his arms around to relieve the pain he was feeling from carrying his heavy bag.

"Sounds like we got a couple of fags among us" Sain said as he grabbed his bag and started heading toward the stairs again.

"There are guys having sex in there?" asked Cain as he grabbed his bag and ran to catch up with Sain. Sain just shook his head and looked straight ahead. He was now beginning to hate this place. He was okay with that fact that there was no girls, but now there are some queers among them. He can't stand queers.

Back in the room the moans started getting louder. "Oh my God Garret, don't stop that feels so good" Kent moaned out as he stroked himself. Garret was pounding his tight little no longer virgin hole harder than he should've been, but Kent didn't care. He was embracing the pain and pleasure he was receiving. He'd seen Sain's dick hard before, and Garret was far more thicker than him but they were the same length.

Kent closed his eyes quick and pictured the two cocks next to each other. His moans were getting louder and louder as Garret slid a few more inches in. Garret was on cloud nine. Never had a virgin taken half of his cock so easily. Kent's ass was squeezing his dick tight as well as pulling him in more and more. He looked up at Kent's face to see his eyes closed. He pulled his hand back and brought it crashing back down against his left ass cheek. Kent screamed out and nearly came.

"I told you if you stopped looking at me there would be some consequences" Garret grunted out as he picked his hand up again and brought it crashing back down onto his other ass cheek. Kent screamed again as tears welled in his eyes. He had never been spanked this hard before. When he was younger his dad would spank him with a paddle. Garrets hands were so big that he wished he was getting paddled instead.

Garret leaned down and kissed him. Kent frantically kissed back and pulled him closer. Garret kissed him back, and then smiled as he covered Kent's mouth. Kent looked up at him questioningly. Garret said, "Don't want you alerting anybody for this next part." As he finished talking he slammed the rest of his cock into Kent causing him to scream against his hand. Kent didn't scream because he was in pain. No he screamed because that single blow made Garret's cock slam against his prostate. Garret smiled again and started grinding against his prostate. He kissed Kent's neck and twisted his nipples. Kent whimpered and moaned as he was tormented and played with. Garrets hot breath blew against his neck as his rough hands tugged at his nipples. Garret started slamming against his prostate again. "I'm gonna make you cum" he said as he slapped Kent's hand away. Kent cried out and wrapped his legs around Garret. Never had he felt so good before in his entire life. Kent then started panting as he felt his balls tighten. "Oh fuck Garret I'm gonna cummmmm." Jet after jet of cum squirted out of Kent's cock and onto his face completely missing his torso. Garret grunted and slammed into Kent one more time as he filled his insides full of his cum.

Kent hid his face in a pillow as Garret pulled out and collapsed on top of him. He removed the pillow from Kent's face and kissed him again. He then laughed and threw the pillow to the floor as he laid down and pulled Kent's head onto his chest.

"What's so funny Garret?" Kent asked as he lightly rubbed his hands over his abs.

"Nothing just this all started with a kiss and ended with another one" he said as he through his arm around Kent and pulled him in close. Kent laughed and started drifting off.

"I'll wake you up when we have to get ready for dinner" Garret said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan" Kent said groggily.

Soon enough Kent was asleep and Garret looked down at him. Not even there for 24 hours and he had already found someone. Garret laid his head down and smiled. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, 'finally I know what it feels like to take someone's virginity.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Which horses do you think we should take tomorrow?" Lance asked Geoffrey. The two had headed out with Vyland and Alen to go and look at the stables. The two had quickly become friends. Both shared a common objective during the wars they were each in. Geoffrey and Lance both watched over their lords children and made sure they were not killed. Once they reached the stables, they saw more horses than they expected.

Geoffrey walked up to a horse and said, "I'm not sure Lance. We're not use to these horses and they are not use to us. They are nothing like the horses we have back at our own homes." Lance just made a face and went to go a pet one.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a strange yet clam voice.

Lance and Geoffrey looked around, then at Vyland and Alen. Vyland and Alen both shrugged, so Lance and Geoffrey kept looking. "Show yourself" Geoffrey finally said. From the front of the stables three figures appeared. Lance recognized Shin but not the other two he was with.

"Who are your friends Shin?" Lance asked him.

"This here is Guy" he said as he pointed to the shorter Sacaen with the long green braid, "and this is Rath" he said as he pointed to the taller Sacaen who had green hair as well.

"So which one of you told me not to touch this horse?" asked Lance.

"I did" said Rath as he looked at the horse instead of Lance.

"Why? Do you have some power where you can read these horses' minds?" Lance asked rudely.

"No, but growing up around wild horses all my life, I have acquired the ability to read when a horse doesn't like somebody." Rath said calmly as he closed his eyes.

Lance looked him over and decided to take his word on it. He looked at the horse then back at Rath and said, "Thanks for the warning. If it wasn't too much trouble, could you help Vyland, Alen, and I find horses? The horse Geoffrey walked up to seems to like him so he doesn't need your help."

Rath smirked a little and looked up at Lance. "It wouldn't be too much trouble at all. After all I would rather see a happy horse than an agitated horse. Growing up around them has also made it so I have a little spot in my heart for them." Rath led Lance, Vyland, and Alen to the back of the stable to look at those horses first. He told them it was better to start here and work our way to the front, so when they had to leave it would be quicker. Geoffrey found his eyes following Lance as he walked away.

While Geoffrey and everyone were distracted, Shin elbowed Guy and pointed towards an empty stall. They walked over to it and quickly disappeared behind the stall door. Once Lance's ass was out of Geoffrey's view he turned around to talk to Guy and Shin but they were nowhere to be found. Geoffrey looked from side to side and shrugged his shoulders. "They were just here a second ago" he said to himself.

Geoffrey then shrugged again and walked away towards the others. Shin watched to make sure he was out of sight.

"Okay Guy. I've been waiting since we got here. Get to work."

Guy unzipped Shin's pants and pulled them down. "I've been waiting too" Guy said as he started stroking Shin through his boxers.

"We can probably get in some head action Guy. It's too risky to do anything else" Shin said as he pushed his boxers down and let Guy stroke his growing member.

"Understood" Guy said before he started sucking on Shin's cock. Shin smiled and threw his head back. It had been a couple months since him and Guy had done anything. Even though the both were from the Sacaen plains, Guy was always traveling around trying to improve his skills.

Shin let out a little moan as Guy went all the way down. Guy slapped his leg in an effort of telling him to be quiet. Shin blushed and grabbed a hold of Guy's head. Guy let out a muffled moan as Shin started pumping in and out of his mouth. Guy tried hard not to gag as salvia poured out the sides of his mouth. Shin started pumping faster. Guy put his hands against Shin's legs and pushed trying to get away from his thrusts.

He didn't get too far, and Shin started going faster. "Just a little longer sexy, I'm getting close. Just remember to breath and suck."

Guy started sucking harder, and he also started swirling his tongue around Shin's cock. Shin bit his lip as he held in his moan. Everyone was getting closer to the front of the stable. He pushed Guys head down all the way and held it there as he shot his load. Guy gagged and was forced to swallow his entire load. Shin's chest heaved up and down as he tried to control his breathing. Guy coughed and sputtered as he tried to clear his throat and breath.

"Been awhile since we've done that" Shin chuckled as he pulled his pants up and zipped them.

Guy wiped his mouth and looked at Shin with hatred in his eyes. "I told you to never shoot in my mouth. That was my number one rule."

Shin helped him up and said, "was it really all that bad? After the first couple of shots you started gulping it down."

Guy blushed and said, "that isn't the point. The point is you crossed a boundary that I set at the beginning of this relationship."

Shin just shook his head and looked at him. "I'm sorry Guy I just didn't want to get caught" Shin said as he lowered his head.

Guy picked his head up and kissed him. "Now is not the time to be saying sorry. Grab some hay and give it to some horses so everyone thinks we were feeding them instead of having fun."

Rath and his little group were a few stalls back when they walked out of there stall. Vyland looked over and saw them giving hay to two horses and then went back to listening to Rath. Geoffrey looked outside and saw that it was really dark.

"Guys I think we should head inside. Dinner will most likely be done soon" Geoffrey said as he motioned to the darkening sky.

Shin and Guy looked at each other and smiled. Another day of having fun and another day of not getting caught.

Klein was busy walking around when he saw a training area that had dummies, targets, and practice weapons. He walked over and grabbed a practice bow. He walked over to where the targets were. He didn't notice until now that there was someone else there. The guy had green hair, was shorter than him, and appeared to be a bit muscular. Klein walked over and noticed that his bowman ship was a bit awkward.

He walked up to the mystery guy and said, "Hello, my name is Klein. What is your name?"

"My name is Gordin," he said. Klein watched as Gordin's slim frame bent over to grab another arrow. His palms started to sweat and his mind started to get all foggy.

"Um if you don't mind Gordin, can I help you improve your skills?"

Gordin lowered the bow and turned to look at Klein. "I guess but my bowman ship can't be that bad" he said as he turned back to face the target.

Klein walked up behind Gordin and pressed his body against Gordin's body. He helped him raise up his bow and kept his hand on Gordin's arm to hold it steady. Gordin let Klein move his arms and body so that he was holding the bow the way Klein liked. He was aware of how close Klein was to him, but he didn't mind one bit. He relaxed back against Klein and let him finished arranging his hands. When Klein was all done he told him to release the arrow. He released the arrow and watched it soar towards the target. It hit dead in the center and Klein hugged Gordin saying he did it.

Gordin pushed away from Klein and looked at him. "What the hell Klein?" Gordin asked as he watched Klein's face change to a deep crimson color.

"I'm sorry Gordin, I don't know what came over me" Klein said as he kicked at something on the ground.

"It's okay. Would you um mind helping me get into that stance again?" Gordin asked as he picked up his bow.

Klein smiled and said, "Sure, I would be happy to." So Klein helped Gordin get into the stance again, and Gordin once again relaxed against him. He let go of the arrow and watched as it hit dead in the center again. Klein was about to hug him again but forced himself not to. Gordin remained relaxed against Klein as they prepared the bow again.

They were shaken apart when another figure appeared. The figure walked past them and towards the dummies. He looked to be extremely muscular and was carrying an axe with him. They waited for him to walk by before they went to go and huddle back up. They were just about to fire another arrow when another figure appeared. They jumped apart again and looked at him.

"Hello, my name is Wolt. Did a rough looking guy walk past here?"

Gordin and Klein looked at each other. Klein looked back at Wolt and asked if the man usually wielded an axe.

"Yes, yes he does. Did he walk by here?" Wolt said as he looked from side to side.

"He headed over towards the dummies with an axe in hand. I'd be careful if I were you." Klein said.

"I will be. Thank you so much. I will see you later." Wolt said as he ran off towards the dummies.

Klein looked at Gordin bewildered about what just happened. Gordin shrugged and lifted up his bow. He fired and shot a little above the center of the target.

"Looks like you need to come over here and help me again," Gordin said as he smiled at Klein.

Wolt looked around until he saw the man he was looking for. He walked up to the pirate and tugged on his shirt.

The pirate turned around and knocked Wolt down. "What the hell do you want boy? Can't you see I'm training?"

Wolt gulped and stuttered out, "Is yo yo yo your na na name Dart?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Um well my mother's name is Rebecca and she told me she had a long lost brother. His name was Dan and she would always describe him to me. You happen to look a lot like him so I was just wondering if you were him by chance."

"No I ain't. I'll tell ya just like I told your mother way back during the war. My name ain't Dan and I ain't her brother. All during the war she would pester me about me being her brother. You'd best be warned to not do the same as she."

Wolt gulped again and looked at him. "Well um mister Dart if you don't mind, can I stay here and watch you train? I don't have many friends here and the friends I do have abandoned me."

Dart looked at him and scoffed. "I don't care but don't get in my way. I won't hesitate to attack you if you do. As I pirate I don't do good with being surprised. You're lucky I didn't cut your head off when you tugged on my shirt."

Wolt crawled back out of swinging distance and watched Dart attack the dummy.

The sun started sinking below the horizon and Wolt looked from the sunset to Dart training.

"Um Dart do you think we should head inside?"

Dart looked at him as he huffed and puffed. "Why do you say that?"

"Well look at the sun Dart. It's setting which means it's probably close to supper time."

Dart just rolled his eyes and took one last hit at the dummy. "I guess if you wanna go inside I can go with you."

Dart and Wolt started walking back towards the house when they ran into Klein and Gordin again.

"You two should probably head inside too," Wolt started to say, "the sun is setting which means it'll be supper time soon."

"We'll be in shortly. Gordin is just gonna take one more shot." Klein said as he walked away from Gordin after helping get his stance. Wolt and Dart walked away as Gordin's arrow soared threw the air again and hit smack dab in the middle of the target.

"Wow all of this help from you has really helped me. Maybe we should do this tomorrow too. You could be like my tutor or something." Gordin said as he and Klein picked up the arrows.

"I would love to help you and be your tutor" Klein said as he handed the arrows he picked up to Gordin.

Gordin walked away blushing. As he put the bow and arrows away he thought to himself, 'My time in this house has just gotten better, I can't wait for tomorrow.'

Boyd was walking around out front when he saw a group of tough and fit looking guys gathered around the fountain. He smirked and walked over to them. They were all pretty impressive looking. As we approached them he realized he knew three of them. He knew Largo, Kieran, and Gatrie. The other guy he had never seen before, but they were all joking around and flexing.

"Hey guys, whatcha up to?" Boyd said as he stepped in front of them.

"Oh nothing just showing off our muscles" Gatrie said.

"And trying to find out which one of us is the strongest" Kieran said as he flexed his right arm.

Boyd laughed at them which made them all stop flexing and look at him.

"It takes more than flexing to prove who is the strongest" Boyd said as he continued to laugh.

"Oh yeah wise guy" Kieran started, "then what do you suggest we do to see who is the strongest?"

Boyd stopped laughing and looked around. "Well this fountain has a flat surface that we could arm wrestle on."

Kieran, Gatrie, Largo, and the other guy all looked at each other.

"That sounds like a good idea Boyd" Kieran said as he looked at the fountain.

"Why don't you and Bath here go first" Largo said as he patted the guy, Boyd had never seen before, on the shoulder.

Boyd agreed and to make a long story short lost to Bath. He put up a good fight but his arm couldn't last all night. Bath then went up against Kieran and beat him as well. It was when Bath went up against Largo when he lost. Largo laughed and puffed out his chest.

"No one is stronger than me. I'm the world's best berserk." Largo said this as Gatrie sat down to arm wrestle against him. Largo beat Gatrie easily and laughed again.

They all kept arm wrestling until they figure out who was the strongest and who was the weakest. Kieran was the weakest out of all of them. Largo was the strongest. Bath was stronger than Gatrie, and Gatrie was stronger than Boyd. Boyd and Kieran weren't too happy about being the weakest in the group but deep down they knew that they could beat Gatrie, Bath, and Largo if they wanted to.

"All this arm wrestling has made me hungry" Gatrie said as he rubbed his flat stomach.

"Me too" Largo said.

"Maybe we should head inside and see if supper is cooking" Bath suggested as he looked back at the house.

"That sounds like a good idea to me" Gatrie said.

"Me too" Largo said again.

Boyd and Kieran started had already started heading towards the house. Gatrie, Bath, and Largo all ran to catch up with them.

"I know I saw him come down this hallway" Matthew said to himself as he hid behind a pillar. Trying to sneak around in the dark was a lot harder than he thought. He was used to it, but he was not use to the house itself. When he had seen that Jaffar was here as well, he became suspicious and decided to follow him when the meeting was all over.

Thinking of the meeting sent chills down his spine. God he hated Serra. He voice was so annoying and made his blood boil. Every time she spoke he would remember back during the war when her annoying voice would complain about anything she saw or touched.

He started walking again silently to try and see if he could possibly spot which way Jaffar went. He walked in front of a door way and looked at it. 'It's worth a shot' he thought to himself. He pushed the door open and walked in. As soon as he entered, the door was closed and a hand was thrown over his mouth.

"For an Ostian spy I thought you would have been better than this" Jaffar said as he pulled him further into the room. Matthew tried to kick and push himself away from Jaffar. "You can struggle all you want Matthew but you're not getting away. I've had my eyes on you ever since you threatened me. I know you are still mad at me for Leila."

As Jaffar said her name Matthew started to fight harder. He ended up tiring himself out. Jaffar sat down and help Matthew in his lap. Matthew started to feel uncomfortable and tried to move away from Jaffar. Jaffar pulled him in close and smiled. "Don't run away from me. You know the real reason you were following me."

Matthew tried to elbow him but Jaffar grabbed him arm and bit his neck sensually. "You just wanted to be closer to me. You couldn't keep your eyes off me." Matthew started to panic a little. 'What the hell is he talking about' he thought to himself as he tried to kick himself out of Jaffar's lap.

"Well Matthew you don't have to wait any longer because I'm going to give you what you want" Jaffar said as he ran his fingers through Matthew's hair. He turned Matthew around and pulled his hand off of his mouth. Matthew was about to say something when Jaffar's lips crashed against his. Matthew tried to push away but Jaffar's hands were placed on the back of his head, keeping his face pressed up against his. Jaffar then snuck his tongue into Matthew's mouth. Matthew tried fighting against Jaffar but all his attempts ended in him being pinned to the floor with Jaffar on top of him.

"Just give in Matthew" Jaffar said. "I mean if you haven't noticed your body is craving this." Matthew rolled his eyes until he felt Jaffar grab something. "I knew you wouldn't believe me, but I know you can feel my hand grabbing this pole in your pants. It's making quite a tent."

Matthew looked away as Jaffar started undressing. He tried to crawl away but was unsuccessful. He also helped Jaffar in succeeding in getting his pants off. Matthew turned over and covers his crotch. He didn't want Jaffar seeing his dick. Jaffar pulled out a knife and grabbed his boxers. Matthew was started to freak out as Jaffar ran the knife up his leg cutting the left side of his boxers. Jaffar then did the same thing to the right side and pulled boxers off.

"Fight it all you want Matthew. Your mind is saying no, but your body is saying yes. Soon your mind and body are going to be on the same page and you won't resist me any longer." Jaffar said as he pushed his legs up.

Matthew gasped when he felt Jaffars tongue lap at his hole. This was he chance to jump up and run away. Instead he laid there and enjoyed the feeling of Jaffar's tongue on his hole. He closed his eyes and relaxed. His eyes shot open when he felt Jaffar's tongue slide into his hole. A moan escaped from his mouth making Jaffar smile as he kept tongue fucking him.

He pulled his head away from Matthew's ass and wiped the spit off of his face. Matthew blushed as he looked up at Jaffar. Jaffar slide two fingers in him and carefully started finger fucking him. Matthew grabbed his arm and tried pushing it away. This intrusion was a lot different than his tongue and hurt.

Jaffar smiled and pushed his hands away. "Your mind is no longer saying yes, but your body still is. Once the pleasure start again I'm pretty sure your mind and body will be on the same page again."

Matthew looked away from Jaffar as he started feeling a weird sensation down in his ass. A moan escaped from his lips as the sensation started to grow.

"No man can resist the feeling of having his prostate played with" Jaffar said as he pulled his fingers back and then softly rammed them into his prostate. This action caused Matthew to moan and jump a little. Jaffar smirked and started fingering him faster and harder making sure to hit his prostate each time. Matthew turned into a hot hormonal mess. He hadn't felt pleasure like this since Leila and him last had sex.

Matthew was soon filled with sadness. Not because of the memory of Leila, but because Jaffar had pulled his fingers out. Matthew whimpered a little without realizing his was. "Please…" Matthew said weakly.

Jaffar smiled and looked at him. "Please what Matthew?"

Matthew swallowed hard. "Please don't stop." He was shocked at what he just said but he knew that he wasn't going to win against Jaffar. The Angel of Death was starting to prove that he had other expert skills beside for killing people. Jaffar smiled and leaned down close to Matthew's ear.

"I won't stop, but I think it's time for something else." Matthew gave him a worried look and tried to get away. Jaffar grabbed him by his legs and pulled him back. He wrapped Matthew's legs around him and pushed himself as close as he could to Matthew. "Squeeze my hand until the pain goes away" Jaffar said.

Matthew refused Jaffar's hand and looked away. Jaffar smirked and pushed the head of his cock up against Matthew's still tight hole. He started pushing harder. Matthew started to panic and grabbed a hold of Jaffar's hand. Jaffar's smirk turned into a soft smile as he shoved the head into Matthew. Matthew let out a low groan and squeezed his hand. Jaffar took this moment to shove all the way in. He knew it would hurt Matthew, but he figure it would be better for him to try and adjust to the entire thing now instead of waiting about 10 minutes. Matthew looked away from Jaffar and squeezed his hand tight. A single tear slide across his cheek and went towards his ear. He couldn't believe that the one guy that he despised the most was now taking his virginity.

Jaffar pulled his face back so that Matthew was looking him straight in the eyes. He wiped the tear away and calmed him down. Matthew started relaxing and Jaffar started sliding in and out of him. Matthew started squeezing his hand again as the pain started up again. As they kept going the pain started to become pleasure. Eventually Matthew let go of Jaffar's hand and started rubbing his pecs and chiseled abs. Jaffar's body was so perfect.

Matthew looked down and watched as Jaffar's cock disappeared deep into him and then reappeared. Matthew hadn't noticed until now that he was moaning and wiggling around under Jaffar. The pleasure was starting to become too much for him. Matthew eventually wiggled just right as Jaffar thrusted in resulting in Matthew moaning out. Matthew stayed frozen in that position trying to recover, but Jaffar wouldn't let him.

Jaffar had found his sweet spot, he had found his prostate again. There was no way that he was going to stop now. He started thrusting in harder and faster. Matthew started moaning louder and louder. A weird sensation had over taken his body. It started at his ass, spread to his groin, and then to the rest of his body.

"Jaffar you got to stop" Matthew gasped out. Jaffar pushed what he said a side and kept attacking his prostate with harder and faster thrusts. Matthew felt his balls start to tighten and he wrapped his arms around Jaffar. He dug his heels into Jaffar's back and his nails into Jaffar's shoulders. He cried out as he entire body convulsed on the floor and cum spewed out of his cock. Jaffar fucked him as hard as he could until he stopped cumming.

Matthew started to moan softly as Jaffar kept fucking him. He un-wrapped his arm and started rubbing his cum all over his chest. Jaffar started moaning and looked at Matthew. Matthew smirked and tightened his ass as tight as he could around Jaffar's cock. Jaffar let out an almost animalistic roar and came deep inside Matthew's hole. Matthew blushed as he felt Jaffar's cum splash against his inner walls.

As he finished shooting, Jaffar rested on top of Matthew and panted a little. "See I told you your mind and body would both say yes" Jaffar huffed out as his softening cock slid out of Matthew. They laid there in a hot, sweaty, cummy, sticky mess for a couple more minutes. Finally Matthew stood up and started putting his clothes on. Jaffar stood up and did the same. Matthew blushed as Jaffar picked up his boxers.

"I think I'll keep these as a reminder of our first time" Jaffar said as he stuffed them into his pocket. Matthew looked at him and sniffed. Something smelled good. Jaffar closed his eyes and sniffed as well.

"Smells like someone is cooking out in the kitchen, and whoever it is knows what they are doing" Jaffar said as he headed for the door.

"Come on Matthew, people will get suspicious if we don't show up to dinner."

"Coming Jaffar" Matthew said as he fixed his shirt.

"You already did that" Jaffar said jokingly. Matthew punched him in the arm and walked out of the room followed closely by Jaffar. He looked back at Jaffar and smiled.

"What?" Jaffar asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I think we did this all backward" Matthew said as he started to chuckle.

"What do you mean' Jaffar said as the started walking to the kitchen.

"Well usually a guy takes their date to dinner before fucking them" Matthew teased as he shoved Jaffar.

"You're not my date, and like most people, I prefer my dessert before anything else" Jaffar said as he smiled back at Matthew.

Matthew laughed and grabbed Jaffar's hand. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he did know one thing. When he was with Jaffar he felt like his old self again.

Matthew let go of Jaffar's hand as they walked into the dining room. 'There will always be more time tomorrow to hold hands' Matthew thought to himself as he sat down at the table next to Jaffar.


End file.
